


Invitations from Gratitude

by banshee_swain



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Facials, French Kissing, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, PWP without Porn, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spit As Lube, Wowow, lance is super horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-15 16:24:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12324612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banshee_swain/pseuds/banshee_swain
Summary: Lance takes a male to private dorm. Lance makes sure that he gives the best appearance.______Basically Lance gets fucked by some random guy.





	Invitations from Gratitude

**Author's Note:**

> hi i'm shameless

Lance, the perfect boy to be in the most sluttiest outfit, almost was too good to be true. His thighs exposed from his tight high waisted jean shorts. His bikini top showed his hard buds through it. Lance's face had splats of pink blush on it. His embarrassment from these clothing faded away. The only thing in his mind was a this male's huge clock to be penetrating his cute tight little ass. Lance whined at the thoughts of himself, cumming too much, having his asshole tested for this monster cock. He was pondering if the cock would fit in him or not. If it didn't, he could just slowly sink down on it, and force it to go in.

Lance kissed the male over him and took off his shirt. He pulled away to bite his lower lip. The male grunted and forcefully spread Lance's legs apart. Lance whined as he felt his hands travel up to his crotch. Another whine escaped from his red lips. The male above him, brushed some hair out of his own face. He kissed his neck and unbutton Lance's shorts. He then slowly but gently slipped his hands through. He rubbed his hard dick, tracing his finger tips over it.

This was more than enough to make Lance cum, but he didn't yet. Lance wants to pace himself. He didn't need to cum yet, but oh god, did he want to cum. He wanted to make a giant mess on this male's hand. A giggle escaped his lips as more and more fingers traced over his cock. This time, he became rough to the touch. His cock twitched as the male brought it out. He continued to roughly rub the shaft. Pre-cum dripped from the head all the way down his cock. The male over him loved the wet feeling from this, he bit his neck then kissed down to his chest.

He placed an almost loving kiss in between his pecks. The male then gave a long lick and then bit down on the skin. Lance bucked up in his hand and whined ever so lightly. Some more pre-cum dripped from the head. The male then kissed over to his buds. Sucking through the fabric, he made sure to pleasure him well. His tongue wrapped around the bud as he rested his lips on him. Lance's eyes went wide, but then they softened. He bit hid lower lip as his legs twitched. He curled his toes and his hands raked down the male's back.

"You goddamn whore, cum for me." The male spoke, but then bit down hard.

Lance gasped, the male squeezed his cock. His pumping became harder and harder. His grunts became more and more aggressive. Lance's face became flushed. However he arched his back and came too easily all over his hand. His cum went all over his own chest, and all over the male's hand. Such high pitched moans traced from his lips. His eyes became watery as he witnessed the male bite again on his chest.

He pulled away, and made a  _disgusted_ face. He placed his hands in front of Lance's red lips, "Lick it clean."

Lance licked up his middle finger then slowly took it in. The male shoved the finger in the back of his throat. Lance's eyes rolled back as the male slowly placed his fingers in his mouth. Of course the male licked it clean, Lance could take  _anything._ So this dirty male can do anything to him, he wouldn't mind. He wanted to be ruined so much, he wanted his hole to be resized. That's what he wanted the most, that's why he's doing anything for him.

The male took the fingers out of his mouth. A thick trail of salvia came from his mouth. His throat was almost numb and hurting, but he didn't care. He needed that cock to fuck him hard. Lance cried out and sunk into the bed. He covered his mouth and whined. His face went darker, the male looked at him with curious eyes. What was happening? He took off the male's shorts and rubbed his panties. Lance whined and bucked his hips up. The dominate male pulled his panties aside. He saw there was something in him, a vibrator to be exact.

A smirk formed on his lips as the vibrator slid out of him, however a small dissatisfied noise was made. The male went in between his legs, he turned off the vibrator and set it down somewhere. Lance grabbed it and placed it on his night stand. Though he nearly dropped the toy when he felt the male's tongue around the rim of his hole. Lance shivered and his grip became loose. Some pre-cum dripped from his cock but it wasn't enough. Lance wiped the cum off of his own chest, the male looked like he was enjoying himself too much.

He was making such  _vulgar_  noises while rimming him. How could he be wanting his ass? Lance's ass is cute and all, also very nice to look at, but this male seemed so indulged by it. Lance ran his fingers through the male's hair. He grabbed his thighs and hoisted him up. A sharp gasp came from him. Also a very cute whine slipped from him as well. He covered his mouth once more and moaned louder. What if he was being too loud? Well, he wasn't caring before, so why should he care now?

Lance shut his eyes, they were completely closed. Lance bucked up again, desperate for more attention and pleasure. The male just tongue fucked him harder and harder. It was twisting and licking in all sorts of places. Lance bit down on his lower lip, he removed his hands to cling onto the sheets. Hums traced from his delicate lips. His mocha skin formed goosebumps and tightened. He could feel himself building up to cum. Cumming was the only thing omg his mind, besides the monster cock.

"Ah fuck!" Lance whined, "I'm gonna come! Make me cum! I want to cum hard!"

The male pulled away and bit his ass cheek. He then placed his thumb on the hole. Lance pushed down on it and moaned. He threw his head back and placed his hands under his bikini top. He behind to pinch and prod at his own nipples. His sweet cum finally spilled all over him.

He kissed his cheek and looked up, he loved the contrast. White cum, smeared on his mocha skin. Lance was movie his hips up and down. He let himself be drenched in cum.

"Fuck me?" Lance asked.

The male got over him and grunted, "Of course."

He unbuttoned his pants and got his cock out. He then grabbed his legs and pushed in. Lance screamed as tears streamed down his face. His mouth hung open with his tongue hanging out. He looked like a bitch in heat, Lance was just too more of a whore to process this. He just focused on the monster cock in him. He loved every curve and feeling being in him. Lance's eyes rolled to the back of his head, fuck this was too good for him.

His sharp gasps almost hurt his throat, it became too dry. His voice hitched here and there. With every thrust of the male, it hit his prostate. Whines and moans continued to escape from his mouth. His lips became dry as he felt them breaking. He could almost taste the blood in his mouth. This was too beautiful. His whines and his voice, the male thrusted harder and harder. He loved the way Lance's asshole wrapped around him. He was so tight, almost as tight as a virgin. But he knew of Lance's reputation with the males. He would bend over for anyone, right?

More grunts came from him, but they soon faded into moans. Lance whined, a shiver went up his spine. Another loud moan came from his lips, a bitter taste of blood lingered on his tongue. His cum spilled on his mocha chest. Lance giggled after this happened. The male above him didn't even know what was better. The aftermath or before, both were hot.

"Lance baby, you're gonna make me cum..." He mumbled.

Lance moaned and tightened around him, "Mmm fuck, cum in me! I'm empty with you! Fucking breed me!"

The male moaned and gave one last thrust. His seed went deep in him. Lance's eyes went wide, cum was filling him to the brim. He loved it.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this! i hoped you enjoyed it! tell me if i have any grammar or spelling mistakes! thank you!


End file.
